narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danzō Shimura
NOTE: Please Refrain From Adding Theories On Who Danzo Is. Untill And Unless Its Confirmed, It Won't Be Put Into Articles, And Since This Isn't A Forum, Its Not The Place To Discuss It. If You Feel The Need To Share Your Theories With Someone, Visit One Of The Many Naruto Forums Out There, All You Have To Do Is Google It. This is an image of Danzo at the time of the Second Great War. This may be useful until we get the color version. File:Danzo_during_the_2nd_Great_War.jpgCyrus1 15:18, 8 May 2009 wouldn't nagato killed him if he saw him in konoha? Vik0z0z (talk) 21:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Maaaaaybe, we haven't seen them together in Konaha yet (as far as I know). Hakinu talk | 21:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) He was in a underground bunker. User:DieJARJARDIE 10:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hokage Hey, i know i haven't been here for a while but you can't really say that he will remain as the 6th hokage for long maybe even no till the end of the next chapter since there are still a few influential people who haven't even agreed to it. Though It may be that i'm really pissed at what happened in this chapter i still think that it's a good idea to wait.--SalmanH (talk) 14:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :OK who are you ? Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually there's a bit of a debate over the subject...go to Talk:Hokage..AlienGamer | Talk 14:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) hey, I wanted to add to this page the fact that Hanzo was very good-looking in his youth. Tsunade and Shizune saw a picture of him in a picture album and were taken aback by how good-looking he was, in the omake of a chapter of Naruto Shippuden... plz unlock it so I can add that...--Dadadaft (talk) 07:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :There is no need for it to be added. Who cares if he did look good or not, it's not relevant. (talk) 02:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) His highest rank is Hokage it dosent matter if he was Hokage for 2 years or 2 seconds he is still whether you like it or not!!!!!!!!Vegerot " Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"! 12:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC)!!!!!! :Start read from here, then come again. And be polite, or you will be blocked. Jacce | Talk 12:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So it says exactly what I said until then he is considered the 6th Hokage!Vegerot " Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"! 12:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC)! :Read the rest of the page to. Jacce | Talk 12:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :No point denying it now...He is the 6th Hokage.AlienGamer | Talk 08:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: Add Hokage to his occupation and Kage to his lvl. Also, the trivia thing with Tsunade and Shizune saying he was handsome was in an omake and can be categorized as filler. Danzo may be Madara although it was not yet said in the story and at the time (when the episode was made) maybe no one suspected it, not even the anime-makers and therefore they took the liberty to put it in the omake not realizing that a younger Danzo would look like Madara if he is Madara that is. And mistakes, the anime-makers do make - proof of that being the Rinnegan. - MadaraU (talk) 13:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::You put it while I was writing the post, kewl. In this case remains only the trivia thing with the handsome young Danzo. etc... - MadaraU (talk) 13:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :The handsome thing is under Trivia, so it doesn't need to be changed, and as for the Danzo-Madara connection..it'll remain what it is..speculation..and one without much of a base...For gods sake Danzo was there at the time of the 1st and Second Hokage, do u really think that the 1st or Second wud hav missed something that important..AlienGamer | Talk 13:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Who said that he was during the time of the first and second hokage? Sandaime himself was merely a kid shortly before at least Hashirama died - MadaraU (talk) 13:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :He and the 3rd Hokage were in the same Era...the 1st and second trained the 3rd..AlienGamer | Talk 13:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::The only past history of Danzo is during the Hanzo vs the Ame Orphans incident. For all that is speculation it could be that he used his Sharingan or smth to make everyone believe he was in Konoha since forever. Anyway it can be left like that. It's just trivia. - MadaraU (talk) 13:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I cant belive how many times i've said this....The speculation it self has no base, and so, unless its confirmed, we keep it out...This is not a forum, so i think that we should stop discussin things that has no base..AlienGamer | Talk 13:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ha!Danzo is not officially hokage until the Jonin have voted for him and from what can be seen,Naruto might be chosen since the villagers may like him more than Danzo (talk). ::::And then the story would be over :| Bummer, Akatsuki guys who did not get to fight :( ... - MadaraU (talk) 17:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::So what if they declared Kakashi Hokage instead, then? I doubt they'll put Naruto as Hokage because there are tons more unresolved issues in this series. -- (talk) 23:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) O vs ō Why exactly do we use Danz'o' instead of Danz'ō'? We use Hanz'ō' and Suigetsu H'ō'''zuki. Then again, we do use J'u'go... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I've been asking myself this myself. Personally I don't really care anymore, as long as it's searchable. I just remember (vaguely now) that Jugo was used in the manga, but that memory is shoddy at best and it could have been Juugo or just Jugo. As for Hanzo and Suigetsu I didn't see their names so I can't begin to tell you, but I assume they follow the same thing as the others.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it matters much, just fix it to Hanzo and Hozuki as we don't use macrons in body text (Cept we've got the habit of using Shippūden), the macrons are for the romaji in the translation template and infobox. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 20, 2009 @ 02:41 (UTC) ::For the record, Viz doesn't use macrons in character names. '~SnapperT ''' 03:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Can't we, like, get into the habit of using macrons for all names? *hopeful* I hate seeing names being bastardised by not writing the macrons >< --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::/shrug It could be worse...a lot worse...(Looks at Root) T_T--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:09, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::根 indicates "Foundation" isn't that bad. Its correctness, IMO, depends on whether Kishimoto is likening Konoha to a tree or a building. ''~SnapperT '' 16:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: . There is absolutely no doubt Kishimoto intended it to be "Root." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd forgotten there was a motto. Interestingly, Viz uses "root" in that part of the translation. Still, I rather like the Third Hokage's analogy that Konoha is a house. ''~SnapperT '' 17:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Why is it Battle for Hokage arc? Shouldn't it be Five Kage arc or Meeting of the Five Kage arc? Does it say in some place that it is named the Battle for Hokage arc? I am saying it should be named Five Kage arc or Meeting of the Five Kage arc given that much of the events of this arc shall revolve around the Five Kage meeting. - MadaraU (talk) 17:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) SPOILERS DO NOT POST FREAKING SPOILERS!!! Omnibender - Talk - 22:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) why? (talk) 01:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe because the users in this wiki has the patience to wait a week to see wahts gonna happen, If u wanna spoil it for yourselves go ahead, but DONT SPOIL IT FOR THE REST OF US. We either wait for the English version to be released i.e Friday, or till a FULL RAW is available. WE ARE NOT INTRESTED in spoilers u have found on some forum, or sum spoiler site...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :The wiki is ment to be informative, have as much information as possible, regardless on weather it is a spoiler or not, however, spoiler indicators may be placed. Removing content only because it's a "spoiler" is out of the question. --LlVIU (talk) 09:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :There's a difference between confirmed info and spoilers...The spoiler warning given on this site are for: *People who watch the English dub: Bascially They dont know wats happening at all so... *People who watch The dubbed version and Subbed version : Here anything from the manga will spoil it for them. However info which u get from a forum, or from some spoiler site is NOT VALID INFORMATION. And therfore ommited. Once the chapter is released all relevant info will be added. And you mite wanna be aware that a new rule has been placed, which states "spoilers from unreleased chapters will not be tolerated. The recongized release day for new chapters or episodes is FRIDAY. Anything put on before Friday can be removed at any members discretion and can resort swift blocking. You have been warned.". And like that says, anyone adding spoilers before then, you have been warned...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Right arm Check out the last panel of Chapter 454's last page, and the 1st and 5th panel of the 1st page of Chapter 455. You can see Danzo's right, bandaged hand covering his eye and sticking out out his clothes. So let's not say Danzo has only one arm anymore, just in case. Yatanogarasu 03:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) it looks like his arm has metal things with nuts and bolts Abilities section It says that Danzo doesn't use any jutsu, but later in that paragraph, or rather that sentence that he uses a seal jutsu on his operatives. It also states that he uses the Sharigan. Obvious inconsistency. XxKibaxX (talk) 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It says he hasn't preformed any. And kekkei genkais are not listed in the infobox. Jacce | Talk 15:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sharingan At the end of chapter 455, it is said that Danzo has the Sharingan. The thing is, it is at the end on the chapter...Is it really a good decision to put it in the article? It's sort of like the situation where some Daimyo said that Danzo should be Hokage at the last page of the chapter. Maybe we should wait until next chapter? Just suggesting...--NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 15:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, the hokage thing, none of us were too sure, and things had a possibility of changing....I dont see a possibility of things changing with the sharingan...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 15:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I dont think this will change because it SHOWED his sharingan at the end, I dont see how that could change. Could Someone add a picture of Danzos Sharingan? duo of shinobi From the article: attacked by a duo of shinobi This is wrong. He was attacked by at least five. - Ex Machinæ (talk) 19:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) true, you can see two full bodies, two heads, and one pair of feet Vik0z0z (talk) 01:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Image I'm curious about why an image of Danzo's Sharingan isn't supposed to be uploaded, mostly because I keep needing to delete the images when someone ignores the warning. The warning on the upload screen says the image wouldn't help the wiki, but I disagree. For one, the cycle of uploading Sharingan_Danzo.jpg and then deleting it would end. More to the point, his eye looks bloodshot or something, and if that's the case an image would need to be uploaded anyway. ''~SnapperT '' 18:19, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Ya, i wud think so too....Kakashi's page has a pic of his sharingan, so does Itachi's and Sasuke's......I dont get y it shouldn't be uploaded....But to be fair, the images that have been uploaded r generally that Entire page, and not just the sharingan...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually Itachi's page is his Mangekyo Sharingan...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I could understand if his Sharingan looked generic, as it does with all the Uchiha, but Danzo's looks odd. I had originally been deleting the images because they were from the SleepyFans scanlation and would need to be replaced anyway. When I was about to upload an image from the RAW, I realized there was a warning saying not to do so. ''~SnapperT '' 18:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Cause image uploads are for images we put in the articles, not for random images like that. And that image has no use in the article, we don't need it. It's only purpose is "hey look, Danzo sharingan", which we don't need as we don't put that kind of stuff in articles (Madara's page doesn't have the shot where Tobi said he was Madara, etc...) ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 12, 2009 @ 21:08 (UTC) :::An image of Danzo using the Sharingan shouldn't be a problem really. A defining jutsu used by a character is common and does the wiki good. Before your comment Dantman, the only reason why I could think of on why there was no iamge was because of the rampant uploads of images when the page came out. Now that that have died down, I think it would be suffient to add it here.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Which is why I drew attention to the fact that his Sharingan apparently has some sort of deformity; the sclera isn't white. If it were not for that I'd see no reason to add the image. ''~SnapperT '' 03:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Your (and by your I mean everyone else but me. Got work tomorrow. Must sleep) figure it out. It may be best to get a picture (presumably RAW) now, now that the hype has died down and prevent more popping up. And I admit, it is noticeably bloodshot.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Wll, the Dant's taken off the warning, so I guess its o.k for you to upload the image now Snapper. I would have done it...but u said u had the RAW rite?..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Protection :I suggest we semi-protect this page to prevent anonymous user's from adding speculation..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC)